Roidmude 054
is a Low-Class Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Profile *Episodes: 21 and 22 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach (body and Core) Character History Some time ago, Roidmude 054 was mid-evolved and remodeled as one of Medic's Reaper Legion that tasked to eliminate rogue Roidmudes. He first appeared with Medic, as well as other Reapers, Roidmude 104 and Roidmude 034. All of them fought the Kamen Riders Drive and Mach after Mashin Chaser was ordered to leave. 054 and 034 was ordered to leave after Medic left 104 to handle the Riders. Both him and 034 later acting up against Deadheat Mach under Medic's orders but destroyed alongside with their Cores. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 054's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Talons :After modifications made by Medic, 054 wields a set of talons on his right hands. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 054 was played by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Roidmude 054's talons were recycled from Roidmude 096's suit. *Given by his Roidmude number and his status as a Reaper, it was likely that his name is a common reference to , a superstition most common in East Asian and Southeast Asian regions due to the word "four" being homophones to "death" ( and ). Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Reaper Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Grim Reaper Monsters